An engine system that generates electric power by driving a generator using an internal combustion engine is a useful power supply in regions in which the use of electric power grids is not wide spread, or when a commercial power supply is interrupted. According to Patent Literature 1, providing a back-up battery is proposed in order to supplement electric power that is insufficient when an engine system including a recoil starter, which is a manual operation type engine starter apparatus, is started.